1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to accessories for binding hair, and more particularly to a hair clip of single-piece construction that may be used during participation in athletic events.
2. Description of the Related Art
During athletic events, participants with long hair customarily tie or bind their hair back behind the face to prevent loose hair from causing distraction and possible injury. Regulations of the University Interscholastic League (UIL) restrict the type of accessories that may be worn by students participating in athletic events. Among these accessories, hair clips having protruding features or sharp edges may not be used since injury may result to the person wearing the hair clip or to other participants. It has been conventional practice to use an elastic band or the like that is twisted and formed into multiple rings to bind a bunch of long hair together. The long hair is passed through the rings of elastic band to be bound near its root end. However, this practice is both time consuming and troublesome since the hair may easily become ruffled during binding and end up in a non-uniform finish. Moreover, the elastic band itself may damage the hair, especially when it is wrapped too tightly around the hair.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a hair clip that is relatively easy to use.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a single piece hair clip that binds the hair in a secure manner without damaging the hair.
It is an even further object of the invention to provide a hair clip that is relatively low in cost and easy to manufacture.
According to the invention, a hair clip includes a pair of semi-annular band portions and a living hinge that extends between, and is integrally formed with proximal ends of the band portions to thereby join the band portions together for pivotal movement between open and closed positions. A locking depression is formed at the distal end of one band portion and a locking projection is formed at the distal end of the other band portion. The locking projection and depression are mutually engageable to thereby secure the band portions together in the closed position. The band portions are adapted to receive a bunch of hair in the open position, and are adapted to compress and hold the bunch of hair in the closed position.
Further according to the invention, a hair clip includes a pair of semi-annular band portions joined at their proximal ends by a hinge for pivotal movement between open and closed positions. The hinge may be a living hinge, a film hinge, a spring hinge, a piano hinge, or any other means for pivotally connecting the band portions together. A locking depression is formed at the distal end of one band portion and a tab extends generally circumferentially from the distal end of the other band portion. A locking projection is formed integral with the tab for locking engagement with the locking depression of the one band portion to thereby secure the band portions together in the closed position.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and appended claims, and upon reference to the accompanying drawings.